


Only Teasing Love

by TheLovelySilence



Series: Bottom Zayn One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Zayn, Butt Slapping, Chair Sex, Controlling Louis, Desperate Zayn, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Sub Zayn, Teasing, Top Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySilence/pseuds/TheLovelySilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chair sex is always hot, especially with a controlling Louis.</p><p> Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Teasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the views on the first installment of the series! Heres another! x

It was saturday night already and footy just went off and my beer has gone warm. It didn't help the fact the it was the last of the case and I was left to my bordem. I sighed as I tossed the bottle carelessly away as I looked up at the ticking wall clock that was now obnoxiously loud in the quite room. 

"This is bullocks..." I said raking my hand through my hair in fustration. I paused as one of my brilliant ideas came to mind. I couldn't not containe the skin ripping grin that tore across my face as I sat up in the comfy arm chair.

"Zaynnnnnnn~" I called out dramatically towards the stair case.

...

"Zaynnnnnnn I'm like dying down hereeeeee." 

"I'm sure it can't be that bad if your managing to scream like a mad man at this time of night." A sluggish sweat pant cladded man said dragging tiredly down the steps.

"I knew you'd come for meeeeee." I said smiling as I gave the boy a look over. His hair was all fluffed out and he was wearing his usual sweats and sweater combo. He gazed at me with his droopy eyes that you can't help but feel adoration for.

"What do you want tommo, you just better be dying." He said stepping closer to flop down on the longer couch.

"I'm better now, I missed you so much." I said propping my head on my hands under my chin.

"Whatever, I'm just a rebound for footy." He said giving me that "you're a bullshitter" kind of look.

"AH! I am appauld you think I think that way." I said pretending to be the slightest bit offended.

"No but seriously, what do you want?" He said playing with the sleeve of his large sweater.

"Well, you see... I thought maybe we could chat a bit. It's been forever." I said piecing my idea together as I went.

"We live together, we always talk you git." He said the slightest bit confused.

"Huh? What's that? I can't hear you from all the way over there. How about you come sit over here?" I said placing a hand to my ear.

"Or you could come over to a more spacious couch." I ignored his statement pretending his words went deaf to my knowledge.

"Louis..." I continued smilling as I looked around everywhere but the annoyed raven, as i whistled a favorite tune.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He said as he begun to approach me. My eyes perked up at the waves victory washing through my body.

"Oh hey Zaynie, didn't see you there! I'm so glad you could join me love. Here sit!~" I said patting my lap lightly as I kept and innocent smile across my face.

"What's you angle Tomlinson...?" He said with a calculationg glare.

"What? Me? I just want to chat. It's better like this you know, a bit more personal. I like personal~" I said grabbing his wrist and patting my lap once again. I kept the sweet smile on my face as I could feel the scrutinish glare be casted upon me. My face cracked in a menacing smile at the feel of the semi-plump yet boney ass being sat on my excited legs.

"See, I make a killer seat right?" I said wrapping my arms around his middle. I felt him slightly flinch at the sudden grasp.

"Yeah whatever you say. Now what?" He said playing along to a game without knowing the rules.

"Well I thought about chatting, but a better idea comes to mind." I said placing my hand slightly under the front of his shirt.

"Uh Louis..."

"Shhh Zaynie, I'm just a bit curious." I said rubbing my hand further up his lithe body pushing the shirt up along the way. I could feel my fingers map out the slight bumps of his pertruding ribs. I placed a kiss on his neck as I found the familiar small buds on his chest.

"Wait Louis, ahh..." He moaned slightly as I twisted the exposed nubs that had him shivering the slightest. I took my chance to latch on his tanned neck and leave marks to display for everyone to see tomorrow.

"Lou, why are you-ahh.." He coudn't help the low groans from the sensitive skin being pinched. I could feel his back arch in pleasure and his hips grind downward unknowingly.

"Zayn you're really cute right now, but could you turn around for me?" I said lowly in his ear as I bit the flushed apendage. I quickly pulled my own pants down so we were both only left in out breifs in the warm livingroom. I pulled his top off as he stood and straddled my hips. His face was now flushed at this point and he was becoming shy again.  _It's really cute though when he gets like that compared to his usually composed self._

"Mind if I kiss you?" I said running my hand through his fluffy hair. I felt my other hand leach its way to the small of his back.

"Just get along with it and stop asking..." He said pulling me into a kiss depite his words. It was bit messy, as our teeth clanked together in the heated kiss. I couddn't help but notice the slight desperation on his part as he so eagerly let me into his mouth. I felt my self twitch down below at the low moans coming from the plump  lips of the raven periodically. I felt my hands creep down under the waistband of the back of both his sweats and briefs as felt the warm flesh off his now exsposed ass. 

"Fuck Louis..." he gasped as I begun to grind slowly up into his hardening member.

"Raise your ass." I commanded in his ear as I spreaded his cheeks apart. 

"Lou I-"

"Do it." I said sternly. I felt him jump at the blunt command, but nonetheless he slowly raised his ass up in the air, making his back curve deliciously. He supported himself as he clung on tightly onto my shoulders. I brought two of my fingers and pressed them to his now bruised plump lips.

"Suck." My dick stired in excitment at calling the shots now and then. I watched in twisted pleasure as he begun to suck on the two fingers lewdly, looking like a proper slut might I add.

"Coat them nicely, we want a pleasant feel eh?" I said licking my lips. Zayn was looking unbelievble sexy right now sucking on my fingers with such lust in his eyes.

"Right, that's enough." I said pulling my fingers out, creating a loud "pop" noise in its departure.

"I'm gonna make you feel good Zaynie." I said spreading one cheek out of the way with my unlubricated hand.

"God Louis please get along with it..."

"Ah, ah, ah. I say what goes, you shut the fuck up and take it." I said slapping down on his left cheek hard, leaving a red mark behind. I thrieved in the unmanly yelp that came after. He was shivering the slightest now as a groan left his soft lips.

"Alright, alright." He said pressing his forhead to my shoulder. I brought my other hand down and circled his now puckering hole that felt like it was trying to devour my fingers.

"Filthy hole really." I said pushing in two fingers suddenly without warning.

"AHHH SHIT-LOU!!" Zayn hissed out in pain at the sudden puncture. He was shaking like a leaf at this point.

"Hush now Zaynie, you'll feel good soon." I said slowly pushing in further, which felt impossible at the clinched walls suffocating my poor digits.

"Relax babe, you're going to break my fingers off like this." I said rubing soothing circles into his quiviring hip. I felt as the walls inside loosen slowly. I began shallow thrust into the tight heat and I was thriving at the moans that were spilling out that fowl mouth right along with profanaties. 

"Oh god, shittttt!!" He yelped as I added the thrid finger in swiftly. I curled my fingers up and felt the familiar bundle of nerves on my finger tip as the grunts began to turn in to loud mewls in pleasure.

"You like that Z?" I whispered in his ear as I could feel another drip of precum fall onto my thigh.

"Ye-yes..." He said rolling his hips back the slightest. 

"You look so fucking sexy right now zayn, taking my fingers in so easily now for the first time." I said thrusting them in now, periodically rubbing his prostate. His hips were now rocking back now desperatly as his moans continued to increase in volume, filling the house with obscene sounds.

"You like fucking yourself on my fingers so much you're leaking on me love." I said gripping his pulsating cock tightly.

"Ahh, Louuueh." He said lustfully as he grinded his ass down hard on my fingers. I could feel my breath begin to hitch a the twisted pleasure of making Zayn so lewd and ultimatley embarrising him. 

"Hmm, what's wrong babe?" I said lowly into his reddening ear.

"I'm going to cu-cum like this..." He said as his body stuttered in pleasure on weither to thrust forward into my hand or grind backwards onto my fingers. I quickly grabbed the base of his cock tightly as I looked him into the eyes.

"You don't fucking come till I tell you, got it?" I said making sure I was clear. He frantically nodded with a slight whimper.

"Good, you want me to fill you up Zaynie? Or are you content with my fingers." I said licking my lips.

"I-I well..."He said his eyebrows scrunching in fustration of not being able to release.

"Hmm, choose before I do!~" I said curling my fingers up with a devious grin.

"Ahh shit, fuuuuck..." He said half collapsing in pleaure, making his ass raise even higher.

"Look at you bending over without even having to be asked. You're a good whore, huh Zaynie?" I said pulling out and pulling us both up off the one seater. I gave him a small peck as I tossed him back towards the arm chair.

"Go on, bend over for me love." I said palming my now fully hard cock through my breifs. I watched as the black underpant clad man walked slowly over and leaned frontward onto the red chair, rasing his hips seductively.

"Don't tease me love." I said licking my lips as I approached him from behind. I grabbed each cheeks harshly and kneeded them apart, dusting them with a few slaps here in there. Making the boy choke out in pleasure below.

"You want me love?" I said bending down to take a condom at my discarded jeans. I then pulled out my cock as I spat into my hand and gave it a few rubs to the achingly hard prick.

"Fuck lou..." He said obviously reaching his limit. I pulled the skin tight breifs down to his pretty ankles. I gripped his hip with one hand, as I guided myself to his entrance with the other swiftly.

"Everyone likes a good fuck." I said as I rolled on the rubber fluently and thrusted in balls deep. I felt waves of pleasure crash over at both the overwhelming heat and the loud scream elicted from the sexy boy below.

"Ahhhh...shittt" He said as his breath hitched at each thrust. I watched as his back glistens I pounded in from behind, watching his spine curve in pleasure. 

"Lou...Lou...LOU!" He said as he choked as I heard the familiar splatter sound hit the wooden floors. I looked over to see a bit dripping down the leg of the expensive chair percariously.

"Tsk, tsk. I told you not to cum didn't I?" I said gripping his hair as leaned forward to curse into his ear. _  
_

"Fuck... I'm sorry I..." I watched the side of his flushed out face pant in pleasure as his eyes were closed now, making him look irresistable.

"Shitt..." I said slamming his head down into the cushion. I grabbed his hips roughly as I pounded into him with vigourous speed.

"It's not fair if you get to only feel good Zaynie." I said bucking my hips frantically into the now screaming lad. My senses were red now, getting turned on by the screams of pain and pleaure from below. I wasn't aware I enjoyed that kind of sadistic pleasure.

"Zaynnnn.." I said slummping onto his back as I rolled my hips desperatley as I finally came. I slowly pulled out as I tied off the the used product and tossed into the nearst trash ben. I then lifted the now collapsed lad up back onto my lap as we sat naked in the large arm chair snuggling as I feathered kissed across his face.

"Fuck Louis, you're an asshole..." He said with a painful wince as he sat more firmly on my lap.

"I was only teasing love." I said with a wink to the once again annoyed raven.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check the very first one-shot of the bottom zayn series if you enjoyed this! x
> 
> Recently edited. Hope it is actually english now x!


End file.
